<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Apocrypha- Bakugou Katsuki x Reader by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23191432">Apocrypha- Bakugou Katsuki x Reader</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tokyo Ghoul, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Angst, Midoriya Izuku is a Good Friend, Midoriya Izuku is a Ray of Sunshine, bakugou is a ghoul, reader is a dove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:14:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23191432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A·poc·ry·pha:<br/>writings or reports not considered genuine</p><p>Reader had always considered all of the CCG's warnings of ghouls and that they were all monsters to be apocryphal.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bakugou Katsuki/Reader, Midoriya Izuku &amp; Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Apocrypha- Bakugou Katsuki x Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      Life was a constant fear in society, or that's what you were told. The rift between ghouls and humans grew by the day. In reality, you should have been scared. You were a frail human, your parents two great Doves in the CCG had died when you were young. You didn't spend long without a parent, being adopted by a man Yagi Toshinori, a former Dove who became a ghoul's activist. He had been injured badly by a ghoul, but another ghoul had saved him and stayed by him until he healed. That ghoul became a close family friend furthering his point of not all ghouls being bad. While you agreed with your father's ideals, you knew words wouldn't do anything. So you decided you had to join the CCG, at least then your thoughts would be heard.</p>
<p>     Once you hit high school, life became twisted. Your best friend Izuku Midoriya was still always by your side, but one of your other friends Katsuki Bakugou had begun to bully Izuku. "Katsuki stop!"You begged one day while sitting at lunch. He looked tired and drained. Kaminari and Kirishima looked at the two of you. He gave you a death glare to drop the subject. "Why are you acting like such a huge asshole?" You hissed. He just glared back at you biting his tongue. For a second you could swear his eyes turned black and red, but you could have been imagining it. Quickly you spun around and walked to sit with Izuku, Uraraka, Iida, and Shouto. As the week progressed Katsuki kept getting more and more aggressive than normal. You did your best to avoid him due to his volatile nature, but that was a little difficult when you walked home the same way.</p>
<p>      You were walking home after school later than usual due to you staying for a club. The sun was beginning to set and you were nervous to be walking home at this time, but your dad was still at work. You heard footsteps behind you and began to pick up your pace, the footsteps started to walk faster as well. Before long you were full out sprinting to get away from the mystery person. You screamed when the person grabbed you dragging you into a back alley. 'This is it, I'm going to die here.' You thought tears in your eyes. The man put his hand over your mouth and pressed a blade to your neck. "Try anything and I'll kill you." The man growled. Tears flowed down your cheeks and you closed your eyes. "Who said you could hurt her you filth?" A gruff voice growled. You opened your eyes to see a ghoul in front of you, a beautiful Ukaku of dancing reds, oranges, and yellows coming from his back. He wore a black hoodie with a red-orange edge on it, the hood covering his face. The general appearance was a very military style. The man holding you dropped you to the ground roughly, scrapping your skin on the uneven ground and the broken glass from the trash. You scrambled away from the man cutting your palms on the broken glass.</p>
<p>   The ghoul stepped over you and picked up the man who had grabbed you. The ghoul crystallized his Ukaku and sliced open the man, before beginning to eat the man's flesh. Once eating his fill, the ghoul turned to you. "Are you alright Y/N?" The ghoul asked. "Just a few cuts and bruises. How did you know my name?" You asked, voice shaky. The ghoul's Ukaku disappeared and he removed the hoodie, leaving the ghoul in just normal clothes. And then you saw his face, it was Katsuki. Katsuki was a ghoul and he'd just saved you. "Let's get you back home. I'll explain everything when we're there." He said offering you a hand to get you up. You stayed close to him until you were home. Upon entering you went straight to the bathroom finding the medical gauze and disinfecting pads. "Let me help you." He took the disinfectant pads and began wiping down the scrapes on your legs as you worked on your hands. "Obviously as you now know I'm a ghoul. I've been short with you for the past week because I've needed to hunt but it's dangerous right now. The CCG has been more active here. As for Izuku, he's just been getting on my nerves. I heard you scream and I know you don't just scream for any reason. When I saw you crying and being held there I had to help you." He said wrapping your scrapes."Your secret is safe with me." You said smiling to him. He released a sigh of relief. "You know my father and his ideas well. You know I would never give you up to the CCG." You explained.</p>
<p>   That was when your relationship with Katsuki changed, he trusted you and you trusted him. In your junior year of high, your relationship was at its peak and the two of you began to date. When you 2 graduated from high school your relationship had to become long-distance. You were going to join the Ghoul Investigator Training Academy, while Katsuki went to a prestigious college. "I'm going to miss you. But I'm doing this for both of us." You said tears welling up in your eyes as the two of you departed. "You're going to do great." He said wiping your tears away with his finger. "Once we graduate we'll be back together. Time will fly by I promise." He continued as you nodded silently. The train you were taking arrived and you kissed him goodbye before boarding. You sat down next to a window, daydreaming as you stared out the window.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>